


【帶卡】情不知所起

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 帶土未死於四戰的戰後回村IF。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	【帶卡】情不知所起

**Author's Note:**

> 病、OOC與學步車。

**01.**

旗木卡卡西不知道該怎麼形容他們之間的關係。

說是同伴，但卡卡西親手殺了他們的隊友。儘管他們都知道野原琳是自己赴死，她借了卡卡西的手，變了帶土的人生。她死得乾脆，死得欣然，留下的他們一個活得刻苦，一個活得慘淡。

卡卡西不怪她，畢竟蝴蝶從來不去想被吸食的花是否哭泣；帶土不怪她，她死的像個英雄，只不過襯得他成了廢物。

說是朋友，可卡卡西知道他隱藏在一聲聲英雄之下的非分之想，帶土知道他裹在一句句垃圾裡頭的怦然心動。甚至在戰爭過後，他們乾脆地坦承相見。在卡卡西最喜歡的沙發上，在廚房的流理臺上，在浴室的水幕中，在通往陽台的落地窗前。

唯獨沒有在床上正正經經的來一回。

**02.**

他們第一次做愛，是在第四次忍界大戰僥倖生還的那一天，他們把身受重傷的鳴人和佐助送到醫院之後。那一天的經歷榨乾了所有人的心力，帶土跟著回到木葉才想起自己早已沒了家，他打算去神威空間將就一晚時，卡卡西拉住了他的手腕，讓帶土住在自己家。

他們還沉浸在生還的喜悅中，迫切需要一個證明自己不是在做夢的方法。他也不記得是誰先動手，只知道回過神來，他們的唇碰在一塊兒，舌頭纏得難分難捨。他剝著帶土的衣服，帶土解起他的背心，還邊抱怨他穿得太貼身特別難脫，並且跟球洋蔥似的，一層下面還有一層。

他們沒人問一句「做嗎？」就直接進入正題。帶土熱衷於給卡卡西的脖頸綴滿紅花，卡卡西的膚色本就白皙，再加上脖頸這等致命的位置拿捏在手裡，哪個人還不滿足？卡卡西則鍾情於在柱間細胞塑成的那半邊身子上，用指甲刮出一道道紅痕，消失了就再劃一回。

但他們很快遇上第一個問題，兩個大齡處男哪知道如何上床。卡卡西是個學術派，親熱天堂看得足夠多，但真論起實踐，他比自己的學生鳴人還純情。帶土就更不用說了，人生的前十四年，他是個連玫瑰都送不出手的男孩，而在後十八年，慾望根本比不上月之眼一根寒毛。

於是卡卡西開始回憶劇情中的男女環節，帶土用起寫輪眼調動斑的記憶試圖找到有用的資訊。手忙腳亂了好一會兒，才終於確定該怎麼幹，又該往哪兒幹。

帶土脫下他的褲子時，卡卡西十分不給面子地笑了，搞得帶土進退兩難。他當然笑啊，一雙在戰場上手起刀落收割性命都穩健的手，怎麼脫條褲子就抖成篩子。然後卡卡西就知道自食惡果四個字怎麼寫了。布滿厚實繭子的手摩娑著腳趾，每一根都不放過，像是捧著某種易碎品輕柔，指甲時不時搔刮著腳心。

卡卡西不禁懷疑剛才帶土的青澀是偽裝的。

連自己平常都不怎麼會觸碰的位置，現在被別人玩弄於股掌之間，一陣痠麻自腳底蔓延，逐漸連腰都使不上力。等到帶土玩高興了，終於願意放過他的腳，順勢向上爬，經過腳踝時還施力捏了兩把，不至於疼痛，卻帶來奇異的觸電感，嚇得卡卡西差點抽回腳。

「別、你夠了！」

帶土時刻注意卡卡西的反應，所以在小腿摸過兩回後，沒多做停留就往根部前進。卡卡西正想坐起來阻止帶土的惡趣味時，帶土就拉開了他的雙腿。每一個擅長體術的忍者，柔韌性都不容小覷。他被迫往後躺去，只倚靠手肘撐地。帶土彎下腰，細碎的吻落在大腿內側，嬌貴敏感的部位受到衝擊，惹來卡卡西的顫慄。

下一秒卡卡西差點直接跳起來。帶土低下頭，含住他的陰莖。

「不行！嗚！宇智波帶土！」

姑且不提他們剛從戰場下來，那種位置又怎麼能讓帶土含住呢？

「帶土！快點吐出來！」

可惜帶土有宇智波天生的狂傲，他們從不介意別人的指指點點，一意孤行地為自己的念想拼搏。他一聽卡卡西阻止，反倒往更深處含，還刻意含得滋滋作響，把卡卡西鬧了個大紅臉。也不知是羞的，還是怒的。

至少滿足是肯定有。胸膛劇烈起伏，卡卡西偏過頭，避開帶土那雙滿是笑意的眸。真正含住另一個男人的性器官，帶土也曾猶豫過。但猶豫來得快去得也快，比起會不會不舒服或有損尊嚴，他更希望卡卡西快樂。

卡卡西的陽具在他嘴裡完全脹大，帶土覺得時機成熟，便吐出陰莖，抹去唇邊的唾液，他問：「有潤滑液嗎？」

「床頭櫃。」

在帶土去找潤滑液的期間，卡卡西得到了短暫的休息時間，他覺得心臟正試圖跳脫胸腔。他太低估宇智波帶土這個人對他的影響力了。那雙黑眸凝望著他時，讓人不由自主以為是被宇智波帶土愛著的。一點溫柔的施予，就能讓他甘心任帶土予取予求。

帶土回來得很快，不知該擠多少劑量，握著潤滑液的瓶子一捏，過多的液體灑在他的手上，並下滑到了卡卡西的腹肌上。卡卡西本就覺得身體熱得過分，冷不防被冰冷的液體攻擊，如果不是他自制力過人就直接繳械了。

他瞪了帶土一眼，呼吸愈發急促。帶土抱歉地笑了笑，隨即握住他的性器時，卡卡西差點沒岔了氣。柱間細胞做成的右手沒有溫度，反觀左手燙得嚇人，輪番左右夾擊已足夠要命。最初只是輕輕套弄著，熟練後便慢慢加快速度，還不忘照顧下睪丸，指甲時不時劃過龜頭。如果能看到人物介面，肯定會發現帶土的經驗值瘋漲。

「夠、夠了，帶土。」卡卡西終於開口，「你、嗯！再繼續下去就──」

「那你說接下來該怎麼辦？」

他難以置信地看著帶土，可帶土的微笑依舊滴水不漏。他正想質問帶土行不行，要不行就換他來的時候，猝不及防又被帶土摸上後穴，一句話哽在喉嚨。他能感覺到帶土的手指正在穴口繞著圈，潤滑液打濕了入口，催情的藥效開始影響他的腦袋，他主動擺起腰想接納手指。

「要我進去嗎？」帶土附耳低笑，他輕咬著卡卡西的耳垂，嘶啞的嗓音放肆侵占，「嗯？」

軟舌劃過耳廓時，卡卡西有些崩潰。他從來沒想過那種地方也能是敏感帶。他劇烈的反應立刻讓帶土明白了，更加過分的施加力道。剛才還連往哪插都不清楚的男人，現在彷彿已成了一個游刃有餘的情場老手。

他就快化成一攤水，陰莖可憐兮兮地吐出液體，卻無人問津，用於支撐的手肘不斷顫抖。這時帶土向後退去，卡卡西還沒鬆口氣，就驚叫了一聲。帶土將他抱起，於是現在成了他跨在帶土身上，兩人的性器直接撞在一塊兒。他還沒完全緩過來，帶土又輕戳起穴口，說：「想要我進去的話，是不是該幫忙一下？」

這種狀況下，卡卡西當然理解帶土的意思。他向下摸去，握住帶土的陽具，開始笨拙的討好。嘴也沒閒著，湊上去輕觸男人的唇瓣，帶土鬆開牙關，卡卡西立刻勾纏起男人的舌頭，恣意掠奪帶土的呼吸。在他好不容易扳回一成的時候，帶土的手指擠了進去。

清晰的異物感讓卡卡西一瞬間忘了自己正在做什麼。他已顧不上親吻，只記得要繼續動手取悅帶土，額頭抵著男人的肩，緊咬著牙盡力不讓呻吟流出。

「乖孩子。」

沒有一個人會一開始就習慣這種事。帶土側頭輕吻著他的臉頰安撫，他感受著帶土說話時帶動的胸肌，震得他渾身酥麻。卡卡西的配合讓帶土的擴張進度明顯快上許多，很快就進展到三根手指進出自如。這回，他沒有為難卡卡西，輕抬起對方的腰，陽具緩慢的進入。

完全進入的瞬間，卡卡西忍不住哭了。帶土霎時慌了手腳，他唯一一次看到卡卡西的眼淚，還是他在神無毗橋要死的時候。他上一次體會到慌亂是什麼時候？就連月之眼計畫出現紕漏，他也是鎮定切換其他方案。他有身為首腦的驕傲，自尊不容許他潰敗。但這樣一個幕後老大此時卻只能保持相連的姿勢，隨便抽了幾張衛生紙塞到卡卡西手裡，隨後又手足無措地擁住人，輕拍著背聊表安慰。

卡卡西抹著眼淚，捏成團的衛生紙順手扔到地面，說：「你還活著。」

「是，我還活著。」

「我也還活著。」

「你活得好好的呢。」

「我不是在作夢。」

「當然不是。」卡卡西語無倫次的問題，帶土每一個都認真回應了。他拉起卡卡西的手，貼在左胸處。這種違背戰鬥本能自曝短處的行為，一度讓他的神經隱隱作痛，它們叫囂著這麼做隨時可能會讓他丟了命。但帶土仍舊執著地握著卡卡西的手，讓卡卡西感受下方的鼓動，「你摸，它跳得多快。」

撲通、撲通。心跳的頻率一瞬重疊，訴說著內心的歡愉。它告訴卡卡西：面前的男人無論何時都能讓他失了分寸。

他反擁住帶土，微微抬起腰，穴口不安分地收縮著。帶土倒抽了一口氣，摟著他的腰開始猛力抽戳。他這下是真的相信帶土沒有唬他了。單單憑藉優越的腰力，毫無技巧可言的戳刺，開頭帶來的只有疼痛，讓卡卡西都萎了。但宇智波帶土出色的學習能力猶在，他根據卡卡西的反應調整力道、頻率以及瞄準的位置，幾次波及前列腺後快感漸漸上湧，總算找到讓彼此好過的方式，他便開始調戲起卡卡西了。

不是故意擦過去，就是在旁邊磨蹭。方才還能勉強控制住呻吟的卡卡西，此刻視野發白，連閉上嘴都沒辦法，眼淚灑滿側頰，涎液自嘴角滑下，把兩個人都搞得亂七八糟。

他快不行了，可宇智波帶土又不讓他如意，眼明手快一把握住卡卡西的陰莖阻止射精。

「帶土、呃！讓我射！」

「再等等。」

「不行了。」卡卡西現在滿腦子都被快感填滿了。後穴每一處都像是著了火，帶土一動便又痠又麻，腰已完全使不上力，腳趾重複著縮放兩個動作。他搖著頭，喘息愈發急促，活像是嗑多了的癮君子，「真的不行了！我想射！」

「求我。」宇智波帶土的氣息逐漸危險了起來，一如四戰上哪怕是敵人也讓卡卡西著迷的姿態。他舔過唇，和卡卡西胡亂地接吻著。卡卡西只能嗚嗚叫著，呼吸又紊亂了幾分，「卡卡西，求我。」

卡卡西已管不了那麼多，他知道現在只有射精能讓他解脫，他哭著向帶土喊：「求你！我求你讓我射！」

帶土鬆開手的瞬間，精液四濺，噴灑在兩人的腹部上。帶土又抽插了幾次，也在卡卡西體內射了精。卡卡西早已兩眼翻白，引以為傲的腦袋成了一坨糊糊，彷彿有一百隻蜜蜂在裡頭狂歡。第四次忍界大戰剛過去，他本就消耗了巨量的查克拉，現在更是累得抬不起一根手指。事後還能和帶土幹一場，他覺得自己已經很了不起了。

「睡吧。」

他聽見宇智波帶土最後這麼說，卡卡西頷首，接著頭一歪就什麼都不知道了。

卡卡西醒來的時候已回到臥室的床上，身上清理得十分乾淨，肌肉正在向自己抗議前一天的運動過度，渾身上下沒一處不痠疼。若不是穴口還留有被進入過的感覺，他還以為只是單純因為戰爭導致的疲憊。他慢慢地下了床，客廳裡的帶土正坐在沙發上看起了電視，旁邊還有一件從他的衣櫃裡翻出來的備用枕頭和薄毯，看來是一晚上蜷縮在沙發上度過。

他沒問帶土為什麼不上床睡，只示意帶土給他挪個位置，隨後一屁股坐下。頭倚著帶土的肩，就著帶土的手吃起拆好包裝的早餐，一吃才知道正是他平常最常買的那家店。

「睡得好嗎？」

「還行。」

「別忘了小櫻讓你今天去醫院一趟。」

「我記著呢。」

他們的動作同時停滯。

「我該走了。」帶土說，「照顧好你自己，卡卡西。」

「……嗯。」

帶土說著就把早餐放到他手裡，站起來深了個懶腰，衣物被向上帶起露出一截腰身，上頭已經沒有卡卡西昨晚留下的戰果了。

趕在外頭的人衝進來之前帶土主動推開門，毫無抵抗地讓人給他掛上枷鎖。

他抱起那人用過的枕頭，栽了進去，深深吸了口氣。

是帶土的味道。

**03.**

他們第二次做愛，是在卡卡西舌戰群儒，成功將帶土劃入木葉管轄的那一天。

儘管宇智波帶土曾經鑄下大錯，但他對忍界做出的貢獻也無人能敵，總不能只談過不記功，有失自詡為正派人士的尊嚴。但是，宇智波帶土到哪裡都是個大麻煩。宇智波的性情剛烈，他的寫輪眼能力又太過棘手，如今還雙眼俱在，誰都不能保證宇智波帶土哪一天會不會再掀起動亂。

只有旗木卡卡西敢誇下海口。宇智波帶土會在第四次忍界大戰的戰場上表演一齣浪子回頭，也該歸功於木葉，反正他們人才多實力強，大大節省其他國家的付出。再者，有旗木卡卡西的保證在前，宇智波帶土要是再犯，那首先被追究責任的肯定是卡卡西，其次是木葉。可以趁機除掉一個強力的敵手，並且向木葉討要「好處」，他們何樂而不為。

於是忍聯深思熟慮過後，決定將這個大麻煩扔給木葉。

彼時帶土被戴上了封印眼罩，四肢被束帶縛得動彈不得。除了獄卒，平常不會有人到關押重犯的地方來。在完全黑暗的狀態下，使聽覺無限靈敏。他聽見了腳步聲，有兩個人，其中一個應該是典獄長，腰間掛著的鑰匙叮噹作響，而另一個……

典獄長打開鎖，讓身後的人進來。那人一一為帶土解下束縛，然後是取下眼罩。霎時重回光明，一點點光線都感到刺激，帶土瞇起眼，適應了好一會兒才看清面前的人。

果然是卡卡西。

卡卡西解開最後的手銬及腳鐐，對他說：「出來吧。」

「你瘦了，卡卡西。」太久沒有活動身體，一動起來就渾身不對勁，帶土覺得自己就像被支解過又被重新裝回的娃娃，花了一段時間才行動自如。然後他做的第一件事就是抬手摸上卡卡西的臉，一個星期前還有肉感的臉頰，如今觸感大不如前，責怪道：「你到底有沒有好好照顧自己。」

卡卡西點頭，帶土眉頭一蹙，還想說什麼，就被卡卡西打斷了。

他朝後努努嘴，「先回去再說。」

帶土想了想，他的形象早毀於一旦，但卡卡西的形象還得顧一顧啊。直接拉著卡卡西開啟萬花筒，穿過神威空間，立刻就到了卡卡西家。

沒了外人，卡卡西當即拉下面罩，趴到沙發上，臉埋在枕頭裡，動作一氣呵成。帶土認出了那個枕頭，正是他暫住的那一日使用的。他靠了過去，順起卡卡西的白毛。動作十分彆扭，語氣也無比僵硬，「辛苦你了。」

卡卡西是真累。忍聯的高層哪一個是好相與的？為了村子，為了自己，會迫使大家成為一個刻薄的人。最麻煩的是，就連木葉內部對於兩位宇智波的處置也無法達成共識，萬幸目前最有影響力的鳴人站在他這一邊，多少抵銷了內部的困難。

「客房收拾好了。」

「……你好好休息。」

卡卡西會這麼疲憊是他造成的結果，帶土心腸最硬的時候都無法對他下手，何況是現在。作為罪魁禍首的他也不知該用什麼面孔、態度去面對卡卡西。正當他打算留點空間給卡卡西之際，卡卡西抓著他的手，用力往下一扯。

帶土趕緊用另一手按住椅背才沒整個人倒下，低下頭看著轉向正面的卡卡西，眼瞼半闔遮去黑眸的凌厲，微揚的唇角軟化了忍者獨特的殺氣，小小的黑痣給素雅的臉增添幾分情色感。他鮮少看到卡卡西這麼放鬆的樣子。自白牙死去開始，卡卡西的人生可說是全盤崩潰，輕鬆再與他的生活劃不上等號。

你到底想要什麼？帶土很想這麼問。他們不是神，付出想獲得回報是人之常情。宇智波帶土到底還有什麼價值？卡卡西想要他做什麼？想從他身上獲得什麼？他魔怔似地舉起手，拂去散亂的髮絲，在額上落下一吻。

「做嗎？」撒旦勸誘著，舌尖掃過下唇，卡卡西又重複一次：「做嗎？宇智波帶土。」

他應該拒絕的。卡卡西為這件事奔波了一星期，現在事情結束了，他應該好好睡一覺才對。

「……好啊。」

到底是有了上一次經驗，這一回他們的動作熟練了很多。雙唇相貼軟舌緊密糾纏的同時，還能有餘裕調戲起對方。帶土在第一次已經探詢得差不多，挑逗起來是熟稔無比，他從下擺摸進去，在尾椎來回搔刮。卡卡西在這方面吃虧了點，他現在有點後悔上回將主導全權交給了帶土，他邊壓抑流到唇邊的呻吟，邊摩娑起帶土形狀飽滿的胸肌，不時挑逗胸前的紅櫻。

卡卡西指了指桌子，帶土果然從下頭摸出了保險套和潤滑液──卡卡西這個垃圾，果然是預謀犯案。他開始懷疑卡卡西是不是在每個能做愛的地點都放了一組，甚至已經想像出卡卡西用了變身術走進藥房買一袋保險套和潤滑液的畫面。他咬開潤滑液的包裝，擠在自己的手上，捂熱了才握住卡卡西的手。

他們握住彼此的陽具，比賽似地給對方套弄了起來。精多是大優勢方，再加上細胞的回復力，卡卡西很快就敗下陣來，他都先射一回了，宇智波帶土依然硬挺。他遷怒地彈了一下龜頭，惹來帶土吃痛的嘶嘶聲。

「你想害我萎了嗎？」帶土報復地在他肩膀留下一個清晰的齒印，但很快又放棄，「算了，今天隨便你吧。」

「隨便我？」他問：「我說要在上也可以？」

「行啊。」

這就奇怪了。卡卡西瞅著他，「撞到頭了？」

帶土覺得自己遲早有一天會被卡卡西活活氣死。戰場上是這樣，下了戰場還不放過他。他沒好氣地說：「你就不許我愧疚一下嗎？」

「你不需要對我感到愧疚。」卡卡西說，「不管是救你出來，還是給你幹，我都是自願的。」

卡卡西沒有說謊，表情和四戰決定殺死他時同等堅定。

那你想要什麼？帶土差點脫口而出，可話到了喉嚨，卻無法再往前一步。他嘆了口氣，在卡卡西炸毛推開他的前一秒重新套弄起性器，成功轉移了卡卡西的目光。趁卡卡西沉醉於快感之時，手指快狠準地插入後穴。

不同於上次基本是蠻力開拓，這回帶土找準了凸起，時不時戳兩下，又或者繞圈。卡卡西被這種騷擾整得眼眶泛紅，強忍不落淚的模樣，特別引起人的征服慾。卡卡西平時是那麼高潔的性子，渾身遮得嚴實，性冷淡似的一個人，他還暗自揣測卡卡西可能是個無性戀者，只因他怎麼也想像不出卡卡西做愛時的表情。

此刻宇智波帶土格外想欺負他，想看卡卡西哭得一蹋糊塗。

作為曾經的boss，更傷風敗俗的事他都幹過了，宇智波帶土表示他無所畏懼，及時行樂才是硬道理。他想一齣是一齣，用起了木遁──他絕對相信如果正常狀態的卡卡西看見，少不了被罵一句不務正業。枝條在地面蛇行，趁卡卡西反應不及時纏上他的左小腿，將垂落在地的腿又向外拉開了些，他的控制十分精準，恰巧停在讓卡卡西無力掙扎，卻又不至於感到疲憊的範疇，他可不打算讓卡卡西在他的束縛上消耗過多體力。

他順手從上頭拔了一條藤蔓，三兩下纏繞在卡卡西勃發的性器上。同時間加快進出的頻率，卡卡西費力舉起手，試圖摳下陰莖上的束縛。宇智波帶土哪會讓他稱心如意，他一把捏住卡卡西的手腕，湊到嘴邊舔舐起每一個指節。

卡卡西的手是精緻的藝術品，長年包裹在手套中，手指的部分比手背要黑上一些，但色差不影響美麗。手指纖瘦骨感，卻不會讓人感覺無力，勾起苦無旋轉的時候總讓人不由自主分神注意。他舔過指縫時，卡卡西止不住顫抖，他的性器又更硬了幾分，卻被藤蔓徹底封鎖去路。

「帶土，解開它。」

作為理智派的代表，用命令的口吻，近乎求饒般的語氣，如喝醉般醺紅的臉頰，搭上迷亂失神的雙眸，讓帶土更不想放過他。他將卡卡西的雙手交疊，枝條立刻捆住了手腕，並停下所有動作。霎時停在不上不下的階段，卡卡西簡直要瘋了，他的手腳都無法動彈，但帶土的手指還插在裡頭，只能不滿地動起腰嘗試滿足自己，操著低啞的嗓又重複一次，「解開它！」

怎麼能顧著自己爽呢？帶土拍打著卡卡西的臀部，甚少受到打擊的部位立刻紅了幾分，結果他意外發現卡卡西的腰居然動得更勤了。尚未累積足夠經驗的帶土此時才明白，卡卡西是適當給予疼痛反倒會更有感覺的類型。

但現在的重點不是這個。他一把抹掉腦子裡的奇怪畫面，說：「卡卡西，你是個乖孩子，對吧？」

卡卡西的腦子已經無法理解什麼叫羞恥，只知道順著帶土的意，「是。」

「既然你是乖孩子，就該知道怎麼說才對。」他停頓了一秒，又說：「像之前一樣。」

比起先前邀請他共遊地獄的卡卡西，此時的帶土更像是撒旦。卡卡西接到帶土的暗示，歪著頭花了一點時間理解，神智似乎有稍微回復的傾向。帶土又直接追加兩根手指，放肆地在後頭進出著，成功瓦解了卡卡西好不容易恢復的理智，在一聲聲破碎的呻吟中喊出他想聽的話，「求求你！我求求你操我！」

「很好，乖孩子。」

卡卡西好似看見帶土的眸中泛起紅光，帶土拔出手指，慢悠悠地給自己掛上保險套，卡卡西早已抬起腰。適可而止的道理，帶土不是不明白，來日方長，他打算循序漸進。腰一挺，便順利進入穴內。他看著卡卡西，確定比起前一次還有軟掉的現象，這次卡卡西適應良好，甚至爽得都翻白眼了。

他相信如果這個時候抽開藤蔓，卡卡西肯定射他一身。

帶土抽插幾次後，卡卡西已連話都說不清楚，抽抽噎噎的哭個不停，眼淚糊了一臉，無力抑制的呻吟配合身下沙發被折磨的喀吱喀吱的聲響迴響整個空間。帶土看著卡卡西的眼淚，一時間也說不上是心疼還是興奮，複雜的情緒攪和成一團泥，烏漆抹黑的叫他分不清兩者之間的區別。

他加快了速度，卡卡西嗓子都喊啞了，「放開我！真的不行了！」

帶土像是哄騙小孩似地說：「乖，很快就好了。」

他先解開了束縛手腕的枝條，捆的時間不久，但已經畫出兩圈紅印子，在白皙膚色襯托下尤為性感。卡卡西環住他的脖子，毫無章法地親吻右臉的傷痕，後又改將下顎抵在肩上，宛如幼獸向家長尋求慰藉，靠在他耳邊小聲嗚咽，嘟嚷著他聽不清的話。

他射精的瞬間，也解開了陰莖上的枝條，卡卡西發出綿長的嘆息，徹底軟倒在他的懷中就這麼暈了過去。

**04.**

有一就有二，有二就有三。事過了三，也就不再稀奇了。

他們可以用任何理由來當作上床的藉口。帶土做飯的時候，卡卡西會從後頭環抱他的腰，竭盡全力騷擾，直到帶土忍無可忍關了火，將人按在流理台上繩之以法；卡卡西繼任火影的那一天，最興奮的人是宇智波帶土，當晚的帶土就跟條找到心愛肉骨頭的大狗一樣，把卡卡西從上到下，從裡到外全舔了一遍。那晚卡卡西的臉比番茄還紅，支支吾吾地叫帶土別瞎搞了，卻被帶土嘲笑他的腰可不是這麼說的。又或者是宇智波帶土的暗部申請批准通過的那一晚，卡卡西被帶土哄著換上暗部裝，掛著面具和帶土來了一次彼此無法見人的性愛。

自從帶土發現卡卡西不排斥性愛時的羞恥後，他彷彿開啟了新世界的大門。卡卡西一般不接受帶土的花樣，但他總有辦法哄的卡卡西接受，最直接的方法就是在被搞得神智不清時提出。那時候的卡卡西連ABCD都分不出來，把帶土的要求當作神旨，說一不二。比如讓卡卡西唸出親熱天堂的句子，否則不讓解放，卡卡西本就純情，快感和羞惱直衝腦門，他一邊哭著有一句沒一句唸出上頭的內容，又一邊喊著叫帶土再用力一點；抑或是被木遁的枝條架在半空，讓卡卡西正對著鏡子觀看自己被進出時的浪蕩模樣，那一晚卡卡西可熱情了，明明說太羞恥了要帶土放他下去，卻不斷夾得更緊。

卡卡西喜歡和帶土親密，只有那種時候，他才會相信宇智波帶土是真的活著，並且就在他身邊。帶土也樂於讓卡卡西快樂。卡卡西的生活壓力是真大，平常得端著火影的架子，死板嚴肅得活像是七八十歲的頑強老頭。卡卡西需要一個能解決負面情緒的方法，所以帶土總想方設法讓他哭，讓他求饒，發洩完了，卡卡西就還是那個完美的忍者。

有時候他們也不做愛，爬到屋頂上坐著共賞明月，訴說彼此未能參與的那一段過去。他提過雷之國的酒、鐵之國的雪以及雨隱村的秘辛，卡卡西同他講述木葉的繁華。但他們之間共同的話題，仍舊是野原琳。

有一件事是卡卡西沒有告訴帶土的，他其實希望帶土再過份一點。暴力也好，辱罵也罷，最好讓他恥於抬頭。帶土是挺喜歡想一些花樣，但他從來只跨他乖，也只做一些算不上傷害的舉動。卡卡西被稱讚了一輩子，也就在乖巧的外殼下躲藏一輩子。他想要帶土罵他賤，罵他是個廢物，以此弭平自己的罪惡感。

他時常想，要是琳沒死，也就輪不到他和帶土在一起了。卡卡西承認自己不是什麼好人。明知道宇智波帶土喜歡的是野原琳，還擅自和帶土上床，不只一次藉由帶土來確認自己存在的意義。反正他離不開帶土，帶土也離不開他。

第一個注意到卡卡西心態的人是春野櫻。早在他們第一次做愛的隔天，敏銳的小櫻就從卡卡西的身體狀態中獲知他和帶土上床的事實。小櫻對此並不感到意外，綱手是卡卡西原本的監督者，離開前交棒給她還特意提點，要她特別注意卡卡西的狀態。

心病無藥醫。綱手說。卡卡西就像一艘找不到停泊處的船，一生都在殺死琳和喜歡上帶土中擺渡。

野原琳恰恰是帶土的心上人。而作為曾經參與過四戰的人，她也見過卡卡西為帶土動搖的模樣。可時間讓卡卡西學會用笑靨抹平一切，以至於小櫻沒能立即發現背後的掙扎。

小櫻找來了卡卡西，還特意繞開了帶土，她嚴厲要求卡卡西必須和她說實話。卡卡西先是感慨如今的小櫻深得綱手真傳，之後才把自己和帶土之間的事倒了個底朝天。

聽聞詳情的小櫻正躊躇是否該通知綱手一聲，就又聽見卡卡西說：「我覺得我們這樣沒什麼不好。」

小櫻問：「為什麼？」

「我知道他喜歡的是琳。」卡卡西說，「但現在他在我的身邊。」

小櫻突然理解綱手為何對卡卡西這麼頭疼了。他太過理智，同時又太過壓抑，他為自己塑造了一個完美的理由，然後執拗地龜縮在裡頭。他從不藏匿門上的鎖，可沒人知道那把鎖到底需要鑰匙、指紋還是視網膜才能解開。

卡卡西說等會還有個會要開便先行告辭。小櫻正頭疼呢，就又聽見敲門聲。她確定自己今天已經沒有客人了，困惑地喊了一聲請進後，宇智波帶土便推開了診間大門。

「我來問卡卡西的事。」

帶土開門見山道。

**05.**

就像卡卡西隱瞞了帶土，帶土也有沒告訴卡卡西的小秘密。其實宇智波帶土在看到野原琳死去的那一剎那，心裡曾經閃過「幸好不是卡卡西」的念頭。

這個想法困住了他長達十八年。宇智波帶土該是喜歡野原琳的，怎麼能有這種想法，所以他選擇成為誰也不是的男人。但是帶土比卡卡西幸運一些，他在四戰戰場上接受了自己是宇智波帶土的事實，同時也接受了之前恥於啟齒的情感。

旗木卡卡西對他來說確實與眾不同。

這樣的情感讓他十八年來都無法對卡卡西下手。他何嘗不知道雙眼萬花筒會讓他的計畫更進一步，神威的運作能翻倍速度，同時也是開啟須佐能乎的鑰匙──然而他就是沒辦法接受卡卡西的死亡。包含他想像成為火影的畫面中琳依舊逝去，卻不影響他走向火影之路，代表他不能理解的始終都不是「為什麼死的是琳」。

在和卡卡西上過床後，他開始思考他們之間到底是什麼關係。說是砲友，又流於表面。至少他感覺的到卡卡西的迷戀，和他的癡狂不分勝負。說是情人，他們誰也沒敢提一個情字，他們是不怪野原琳，可野原琳也沒法要他們原諒自己。

他終其一生都在追尋卡卡西的背影，想要獲得卡卡西的認同是他的頭號目標。時至今日，他反倒開始思考，自己所求真的是追上他嗎？

小櫻脫下身上的白袍，向後一甩披在椅背上。

她說：「我現在下班了。」

帶土頷首，「嗯，你下班了。」

「我聽老師說你現在依然睡在客房。」介入他人的感情問題已足夠尷尬，何況小櫻還雙方都認識。不過她還是堅強地戰勝羞赧，問他：「我不覺得你像老師說的那樣。呃、我不是否定你對琳小姐的愛，而是我感覺你現在喜歡的人的確是老師。」

宇智波的情感一向是有趣的命題。她也有宇智波的隊友，和他近距離接觸過，知道他們的愛濃烈瘋狂，也了解他們只管付出，根本不在乎對方知不知情。

「我懂你為什麼不肯和老師同床共枕，我想老師跟我的理解有所出入，所以才無法原諒自己。當局者迷，但解鈴還須繫鈴人，我不過是個局外人，話是能說，卻不痛不癢。」停頓了幾秒，她才繼續說：「你也該放過自己了，帶土。他不缺你的道歉和彌補，他只缺宇智波帶土這個人。」

被比自己小十六歲還未成年的少女直搗黃龍，帶土也不惱，只是不禁感慨他和卡卡西年紀都大了。好的沒學到多少，畏畏縮縮和遮遮掩掩倒是學了個十成十。

如果琳還活著，或許今天這番話就該由琳和他說了吧。帶土向小櫻道謝，隨後便消失在房內。

**06.**

「我回來了。」

室內傳來空氣不流通的黴味，卡卡西隨手開了燈，推開窗戶讓空氣對流。自從卡卡西向帶土展現那張沙發的舒適程度後，平時帶土便最喜歡佔據那個位置，但卡卡西晃過去一瞧上頭除了靠枕什麼也沒有。廚房就更不用說了，他壓根沒聽見開火的聲音。他又走去客房，奇怪的是也沒找到帶土。

宇智波帶土從不隱匿他的查克拉，一來是一旦他隱藏就容易引發恐慌，二來是他希望讓卡卡西隨時都能找到他。他定神放大感知，同樣沒有在屋頂找到熟悉的查克拉。

這就奇怪了。這個時間點，帶土能去的地方他大概心裡有數。卡卡西思考了一番，最終將目光投向自己的臥室門板。倘若視線有殺傷力，這扇門興許已化成灰，他走了過去，踩在木質地板上卻沒有發出任何聲音，深吸幾口氣，他將門板推開了一道細縫。

宇智波帶土正躺在他的床上，用著他的枕頭，蓋著他的被，睡得香甜。

卡卡西不懂這個男人的意思。他一步一步走到床邊，在床沿緩慢坐下，修長的手指撥開因側睡下滑而遮去臉龐的髮絲。帶土醒著的時候是十分強勢的類型，和過去的男孩大相逕庭。這點或許該歸功於宇智波斑，經年累月的扮演讓帶土徹底受到斑的同化，連一句關心都能說得像是開戰詞。但睡著的時候，周身的戾氣散去，他就像個天使。路西法儘管因傲慢而墮落，他仍然是天使出身。精緻的五官沒有被傷痕破壞，反倒凸顯了宇智波帶土的浪蕩不羈。

「我剛才去見了琳。」

不知何時醒來的帶土仍然閉著眼，臉更湊向他的手，他轉而用手掌貼著他的臉頰，感受帶土說話時跳動的肌肉，他說：「做什麼？」

「我和她說：『世界真愛開玩笑。』」

可不是嗎？卡卡西想。世界先是在十八年前從他身旁奪走了宇智波帶土，又在十八年後再一次將宇智波帶土還給了他。

「我覺得自己聽見琳的聲音，她和我說：『怎麼啦？』」

帶土睜開眼，他能從那雙黑眸中承載自己的倒影，那張臉上寫著對野原琳的歉疚，也寫著對宇智波帶土的眷戀。已成一方墓碑的女孩是帶土和他無法觸碰的瘡疤，而活著的人永遠比不過死人。

「我告訴她：『過去我追著妳跑，妳追著卡卡西跑，而卡卡西永遠走在最前方讓我們追趕，那時我還總想妳怎麼會喜歡上這種人。結果呢，現在才知道妳是最有眼光的──真沒想到我們會看中同一個男人。』」

卡卡西愣住了。他感覺手掌發熱，想抽手離開，但帶土快上一步，攬著他的腰，強迫他坐到身上。他看著宇智波帶土的表情，竟找不出半分玩笑的意味。

他只能裝傻道：「你在說什麼？」

「你是個聰明人，卡卡西。你比我聰明太多了，我能想到的你怎麼可能想不到？」帶土說，「當初是你叫我不要逃避現實的。」

不對。這發展不對。宇智波帶土的心上人應該是野原琳才對啊。卡卡西不斷在心裡咆嘯著千萬不能相信宇智波帶土的玩笑話。然而帶土的任何一句話，效果都比他說服自己要有用。每一回的自我辯駁，他都是倚靠宇智波帶土的一席話狡黠取勝。此刻要是否定了帶土，那豈不是否定他自己？

「我和你上床的原因，與你和我上床的原因並無不同。」帶土又對他補了一槍，乘勝追擊是忍者的基本教義，帶土能忘記忍者守則上的任何一條規則，這條向來銘記在心，「不是出於愧疚，不是出於彌補，只是因為我想這麼做。」

從來都是卡卡西領先的戰局，此刻被宇智波帶土一擊逆轉。

他說：「做嗎？旗木卡卡西。」

**07.**

他含著帶土的陰莖，軟舌從根部到龜頭一一舔舐，帶土時不時的悶哼是最好的鼓勵，讓卡卡西又含的更深了幾分。帶土也不是光看不做，他的舌頭正對著卡卡西的肛口進攻，三不五時還用手指進到裡頭對那處凸起進行直接攻擊，這回潤滑液還躺在床頭櫃裡，他只能倚靠唾液進行充足的潤滑。

這是卡卡西要求的。在這一次開局，宇智波帶土已經放話這次主導權交給卡卡西，全程由卡卡西負責指揮。

口腔內還有別的男人的性器，卡卡西只能嗚嗚咽咽地表達自己的舒爽，不時扭扭腰，他想讓帶土往更深一點舔，最好把它舔開。但帶土執著地在外頭徘徊，任卡卡西如何掙扎都堅持自我。帶土甚至抽出了擴張的手指，轉向攻擊前方的陽具。

他終於忍不住吐出帶土的陰莖，側頭喘息著，「你別只顧、嗯！只顧著外面，再、再往深一點舔！」

帶土聽話了，他的舌頭戳開大門，配合手指大舉進攻。前列腺遭到猛力攻擊的卡卡西已完全失去力氣，只能趴在帶土腿上嬌喘，一側的陰莖不時撞到他臉上，男人的腥羶味充斥口鼻，下腹脹得發疼。幾秒鐘後，卡卡西的叫聲哽住了，洩出第一次。

他回神時，帶土依然埋首苦幹。他先叫停了帶土，等恢復力氣後，他吃力地爬了起來，正對著帶土的臉。此刻的宇智波帶土正耽溺於情慾之中，面上是毫不遮掩的慾望，大膽對著卡卡西進行視姦，狂狷放肆的眼神讓卡卡西又軟了腰。但他現在急切需要帶土的大寶貝進來讓他快樂，他微微抬起腰，掰開自己的兩瓣屁股，對帶土說：「別乾看著，還不進來。」

為了方便發揮，帶土坐了起來，他握著自己的陽具準備套上保險套，卡卡西出聲阻止。於是帶土又改用龜頭在穴口時進時出，搞的卡卡西不耐煩了，抓準時機往下一坐，後穴早已認識能讓他無比愉悅的東西，都不用主人使喚便殷勤地纏著不放。帶土握著卡卡西的側腰開始固定頻率的戳刺，上頭早就按出兩道紅指印，現在又被帶土用力捏著，卡卡西相信明天大概會變成兩道曖昧的瘀青。

起初，節奏緩慢且穩定的進出還能滿足卡卡西，他扳著帶土的肩，瞇起眼享受快感如流水般洗刷全身上下。但過了一會兒後卻只讓卡卡西愈發痛苦，他不得不又一次開口，「再、用力一點！啊、帶土！裡面也要！」

卡卡西忽然覺得讓帶土掌握主導權不是什麼壞事了。至少那時候他只需要腦袋放空負責快樂，不像現在還得花心思回憶帶土過去怎麼讓自己快樂。他邊喘著，邊指揮道：「快一點！嗯、就是這樣！再往左邊一點！對！就是那裡！」

帶土一照辦，比機器還聽話。然後卡卡西又下達另一道指令，「罵我，帶土，往死裡駡。」

這回帶土不從了，他說：「你是個乖孩子，卡卡西，你很棒。」

「你不是說聽我的嗎？」卡卡西已失去情緒控管的能力，他哭號著質問帶土，「你說過你會聽我的！你不是挺會說嗎？那張嘴在戰場上不是挺能說的嗎？」

「你就沒有更想要的東西了嗎？」帶土哄道，「你真的希望我罵你？」

他陷入了思考。腦子渾渾噩噩，只容許他注意一件事，他連帶土何時停下動作都沒發現。他捧起帶土的臉，活像頭一次見到神明的狂熱信徒，零碎的吻落在傷疤上，他喃喃道：「我想要你。」

這是旗木卡卡西藏在心底十八年的願望，是哪怕知道宇智波帶土喜歡野原琳，在宇智波帶土「戰死」的期間仍然堅守的願望。他以為自己能守著這個願望直到他躺進棺材，滿足於宇智波帶土這個人陪在他身旁就好。

「我想要你，帶土。」

但卡卡西只是個普通人，他做不到。

「我屬於你。」帶土也做出了同樣的舉動，親吻著卡卡西左眼的刀疤，「卡卡西，我屬於你。」

帶土又重新開始衝刺，卡卡西覺得腰都不是自己的了，下半身已徹底脫離控制，只知道盲目隨帶土的頻率上下。腦子裡充滿各種胡思亂想，比如想舔一下帶土汗濕的胸膛，或是想親吻帶土的腳趾之類的念頭。他又快高潮了，同樣處於臨界點的帶土不耐煩地將額前的髮絲往後撸去，掐著卡卡西的腰再度加快速度。卡卡西有種自己被捅穿的錯覺，指甲陷進帶土的臂膀，在爆發之前向帶土喊道：「宇智波帶土，吻我！」

他們唇瓣相依的剎那，兩個人同時繳械。

**08.**

卡卡西恢復意識時，帶土並不在身旁。

他倚著窗，玻璃杯湊在嘴邊，專注凝望著外頭的明月。聽到被子的動靜，他斜視一眼，「醒了？要喝水嗎？」

卡卡西搖搖頭，「你在做什麼？」

他的聲音已經在傍晚的戰局中使用過度，喉嚨一動便無比煎熬，嗓子不比正值變聲期的小夥子們好到哪裡去。

「沒做什麼。」帶土順手將玻璃杯擱在櫃子上，「只是在想我們很蠢，事情這麼簡單就解決了還差點兒玩成死局。」

聞言，卡卡西也笑了，「上來。」

帶土鑽回被窩，和卡卡西緊貼在一塊兒。

朋友、同伴、床伴、情人，或許每一個都能形容，但每一個都不足以定義他們的關係。現在的卡卡西認為，與其找一個準確的詞彙來描述他與帶土的牽絆，還不如相擁而眠更實在。

卡卡西樂於和帶土做愛，因為那一段時間至少能肯定帶土是屬於他的，而不用藉由妄想來滿足自己。同時他們也總是忘記，他們首先是人，然後才是忍者。只要是人，就不可能擺脫七情六慾的束縛，他不必為此唾棄自己。

現在他也不需要了。柔軟的銀髮蹭了蹭帶土的胸膛，便能得到足以讓他窒息的擁抱。

旗木卡卡西，已經找到了自己的停泊處。

**Author's Note:**

> 時隔一年多又想不開來練習發車，我為什麼寫起來都這麼有病……下次想寫強勢卡。
> 
> 有的梗是想玩但沒用到的，有朝一日希望能寫到。


End file.
